


The Good Fight

by magician



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, TS Secret Santa 2015, The Sentinel Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magician/pseuds/magician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What are Jim and Blair up to fifteen years in the future?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2015 TS Secret Santa Exchange drabble days. The prompt was the Abolition of Slavery Day, which is observed on December 2.

Blair watched Jim as he concentrated on the sounds coming from the building, still amazed after all these years how he looked like a combination of Adonis and avenging angel. It was second nature to lay his hand on Jim's arm; grounding and encouragement and love communicated in that one touch.  
  
Jim talked to the team leaders, sharing detailed intelligence that would assure the operation went smoothly with a minimum loss of life. At his signal the raid commenced; in a matter of minutes it was over. One hundred twenty-seven women and children of various ages and ethnicities, held against their wills in the sweatshop for who knows how long, stood free and blinking against the unaccustomed sunlight. Many of them looked on the verge of starvation, but none were wounded or maimed.  
  
The same couldn't be said for their "masters", or perhaps "overseers" was a more accurate term. They were caught flat-footed, and corralled mostly without incident. One, who'd attempted to grab a hostage, was now trying to explain to his Maker why he had been in such a shameful business. The others would be questioned about the actual owners of the forced-labor factory.  
  
After the debriefing, Jim and Blair parted ways with the UN security forces who would be responsible for the operation's aftermath: interrogation and follow-up, care and placement of the victims including contacting any family, and staking out the site in the hope of uncovering similar operations.  
  
Twenty-four hours later, they were laying together in a hammock in a Morro Bay bungalow, a place they often used for R&R. It was warmer than Cascade (for Blair) and close to the Pacific Ocean (for Jim). "Has your appetite returned yet, Chief? I can make us some scrambled eggs," Jim offered.  
  
"Yeah, in a little bit, Jim. Let's just stay here for a while longer. With all the planning we had to do for this op, I've missed just _being_ with you, ya know?"  
  
Jim nodded and pulled Blair closer. Even though they'd been working with the United Nations Forced Labour Division for fifteen years, the job never got old and the horrors never got easier to observe. Still, when they made the decision to leave Cascade PD, explain Jim's abilities to the UN and work toward the goal of ending slavery and forced labor, they knew the fight would be neither quick nor easy. "Have I ever thanked you for agreeing to follow me in this quest, Blair? It's more heart-breaking than I ever expected and more satisfying than I could have believed."  
  
"Jim, from that first raid back in Cascade, seeing those women... I could no more deny this work than I could deny how much I love you." He continued to rock contentedly until he glanced at the date on the morning paper--December 2--and sat up with a start.  "Hey, do you know what today is?"  
  
Jim gave Blair his best heart-melting smile and pulled him in for a kiss. "Happy Anniversary, babe."


End file.
